Kyoko the Hedgehog
Kyoko the Hedgehog ist ein 16-jähriges Igelmädchen, welches in der Vergangenheit ein Rebelle der Tears of Thorns war. Sie lebte zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder in Synith, bis zu der Rebellionswelle aufgrund der Portale. Seither leben sie zu dritt in Heolaria, wobei Kyoko jedoch separat mit ihren Mitbewohnern in der Blind Disaster WG wohnt. Dazu arbeitet sie Teilzeit im Mary Winter. Geschichte 'Kindheit' 'Die Rebellionen' 'Der Verrat' 'Verhängnisvoller Sieg' 'Gegenwart' Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Kyoko ist ein nettes und liebes Mädchen, welches immer leicht zu durchschauen ist. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen immer freien Lauf, weshalb es ist nicht schwer zu erraten ist, wie sie sich fühlt und wie ihr Charakter ist. Sie ist von offener Natur und toleriert somit Mobianer von Anfang an, bei denen sie eine gewisse Tendenz besitzt humorvoll, sarkastisch und neckend zu sein. Es ist möglich sie leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, weshalb sie leicht gekränkt und unruhig wirken kann. Wenn sie andere aus Versehen verletzt, macht sie sich mehrere Tage lang Sorgen um diese, auch wenn sie sich ausgeschlossen und missverstanden fühlt, wird sie immer traurig und fühlt sich leer. Sie liebt ihre Freunde über alles, weswegen sie es nicht zulässt, dass andere Leute ihre Freunde verletzen oder auf ihnen herumtrampeln und versucht dementsprechend zu vermitteln und zu helfen. Es ist dadurch nicht schwer sie in dem Bereich zu provozieren und wütend zu machen, aufgrund der stark emotionalen Bindung zu ihren Vertrauten. Es fällt ihr danach etwas schwer einer Person zu verzeihen, die auf hohem Niveau diese geschädigt hat, wenn jedoch ihre Freunde dieser Person verziehen haben, dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis sie demjenigen auch verzeiht, jedoch wird die Beziehung niemals so wie vorher sein. Sie hängt sehr an ihren Freunden und sucht gerne regelmäßig Kontakt mit diesen, weshalb sie selten gerne alleine Zuhause hockt und draußen nach alten oder neuen Bekanntschaften sucht. Dementsprechend ist sie lieb diesen gegenüber und zeigt größtmögliches Interesse ihnen gegenüber, weshalb sie auch Sachen kennt, die Freunde mögen aber sie nicht viel damit anfangen kann und somit eine Breite an Interessens-Wissen verfügt. Kyoko reagiert jedoch auch gereizt bei bestimmten Situationen, die sie aus eigenen Prinzipien nicht mag oder sie nicht ansprechen, weshalb sie gerne mal kalt und ruhig wirkt, wenn es diese sehr nervt. Man kann Kyokos Laune also schnell zum Kippen bringen, dennoch wird sie meistens nach wenigen Minuten wieder die alte und liebevolle Kyoko. Kyoko kann aber auch schnell ernst werden, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sie überlegt viel wie man eine geeignete Lösung für ein Problem finden kann und hat oftmals viele Lösungsvorschläge. Sie möchte einfach nicht, dass sich andere durch eine ernste Lage schlecht und deprimiert fühlen, weswegen sie alles daran setzt, dies schnell zu lösen. Sie zieht sich dann aber eher zurück und beobachtet die Situation, anstatt einfach so in die Situation zu stürmen und diese eventuell mehr und mehr zu verschlechtern. Außerdem liebt sie alles Niedliche und Süße, weswegen ihre Freunde sie als kindisch und nervig bezeichnen können, was sie aber selten stört. Dazu mag sie es neben den aktiven Tagen in ihrem Leben etwas Entspanntes machen und liebt daher jede Art von Musik und des kreativen Arbeiten, da es ihr Spaß macht und sie beruhigt. Mit beiden Bereichen drückt sie oft ihre Gefühle aus und befindet sich in ihrer eigenen Welt, weshalb diese ihr ziemlich wichtig sind. Sie ist für alle möglichen Arten der Musik offen, sie bekommt auch schnell Ohrwürmer und singt das Lied mehrere Tage nacheinander ununterbrochen. Aber danach kann sie das Lied kaum mehr hören und findet es langsam lästig. Kyoko ist sehr schlecht im Raten und im Entscheiden von irgendetwas. Oft hat sie keine Ahnung wie sie etwas erraten kann und was richtig ist und nimmt daher wahllos einen Lösungsvorschlag. Im Nachhinein merkt sie, wenn die richtige Lösung erscheint, dass das eigentlich einfach war zu erraten, jedoch ist sie da immer beschämt und wundert sich selbst, warum sie etwas nicht erraten konnte. Entscheidungen treffen ist bei ihr da um einiges schwieriger, weil man immer lange auf eine Antwort von ihr warten muss. Kyoko kann sich oft nicht für eine von mehreren Sachen entscheiden, da sie gerne vieles haben möchte. Jedoch besitzt sie auch eine Seite namens "Punitive damage", die erscheint, wenn Kyoko sehr gereizt ist oder wenn sie oder ihre Freunde von anderen Personen belästigt werden. Dabei lächelt sie oft, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie genervt ist, aber das Lächeln sieht sehr gruselig aus. Dass dies gruselig aussieht, bemerkt sie selbst nie, sie denkt, dass sie damit ihre wahren Gefühle in dem Moment verstecken könnte. Sie macht der Person viele kleinere und größere Vorwürfe und bedroht dann schlussendlich den Belästiger mit unangenehmen Folgen wie Verletzungen, aber die fallen meistens nicht bedrohlich aus und kommen auch nie zu Stande. Kyoko würde diese Seite aber niemals ihren engsten und besten Freunden antun, diese Seite zeigt sie oft Fremden oder weniger vertrauten Personen. Anders sieht es bei ihrem "Execution-Modus" aus, wie es andere nennen. Da ist sie sehr aggressiv und zeigt sadistische Tendenzen, sie droht dann auch im schlimmsten Falle mit dem Tod und mehreren Verletzungen mit ihrer Waffe, der "Axe-Cudgel". Sie greift die Person dann regelrecht an und man schafft es nicht sie zu besänftigen. Dieser Modus tritt bei ihr sehr selten bis gar nicht auf, man muss schwerwiegende Taten bei ihr oder ihren Freunden begangen haben, damit dies auftaucht. Damals bei den Tears of Thorns hatte man dies jedoch weniger selten erlebt, da der Ausnahmezustand der Portale und der Wächter sie sehr mitgenommen und negativ verändert hatte. Sie scheint demnach einige Eigenschaften aus der Rebellions-Zeit beibehalten zu haben, versucht dennoch ein neues Leben zu starten und zeigt Scham aber auch Erleichterung gegenüber der vergangenen Zeit. Fähigkeiten 'Waffen' 'Axe-Cudgel' Kyokos Hauptwaffe ist ihre Axt, die sie "Axe-Cudgel" getauft hat. Die Axt hat sie damals bei den Tears of Thorns als extra für sie angefertigte Waffe geschenkt, die vor allem für den offensiven Kampf gedacht ist. Äußerlich ist die Axe-Cudgel eine doppelköpfige Axt, die in einem mittelalterlichen Stil in Grau- und Brauntönen designt ist. An den Klingen sind Rosenmuster zu sehen. Am Stil wird die Form bis zum Ende runde. In der Benutzung ist Axe-Cudgel in normalem Zustand einfach, denn sie kann geschwungen oder geworfen und zum Hacken benutzt werden. Durch den Stil kann es auch zum stumpfen großflächigen Einschlagen benutzt werden. Die Axt kann in zwei Teile geteilt werden, sodass zwei Kampfäxte entstehen. Die Waffe ist darauf ausgelegt, präzise und schnell benutzt zu werden. 'Rod of war' Kyoko ist damit vertraut, mit einem Kampfstab zu kämpfen. Diesen benutzt sie meist zur Verteidigung und zum Ausweichen. Der Kampfstab ist aus hellem Holz, dessen Griff in silbrigen Metallmustern umwickelt ist. Dieser besitzt an seinen Enden harte Metallkuppeln, mit denen sich Kyoko trotz angeeigneten Techniken im Umgang mit ihnen verteidigen kann. 'Pistole' Diese nutzt Kyoko zwar nicht gerne, doch kennt sich im Umgang mit diesen aus. Sie ist im Umgang sehr konzentriert und verfehlt selten ihr Ziel, da sie sie sehr standfest und präzise nutzt. Kyoko hat heutzutage eher Scheu Pistolen zu verwenden, weil sie sich nicht mit Schusswaffen identifizieren kann. Schwächen 'Technisches Wissen' Kyoko ist eine Niete, wenn es um das Wissen für Technik geht. Sie kann selbst nichts programmieren und versteht auch viele verschiedene Befehle nicht und was sie zu bedeuten haben, außer sie selbst muss diese immer wieder nutzen. Sie kommt von der Verwendung her mit so ziemlich allem klar, doch versteht die Zusammenhänge nicht, wie alles funktioniert und wie man alles weiter verbessern kann. Ebenso hat sie große Schwierigkeiten technische Probleme selbstständig zu lösen und lässt alles lieber liegen oder versucht es zu beheben, was jedoch für mehr Fehler und sonstiges sorgt, weshalb sie bei sowas immer andere Leute aufsucht. 'Hydrokinese' Es ist ebenfalls möglich, dass man ihre Pyrokinese mit Hydrokinese eindämmen kann, wenn man oft genug die Wasserfähigkeit gegen sie verwendet. Kyoko kann in dem Fall weniger etwas mit ihrer Pyrokinese anstellen und diese auch seltener nutzen, weil das Feuer dann wegen dem Wasser viel eher erlischt. Es passiert ziemlich selten, dass man ihre Pyrokinese nach kurzer Zeit eindämmen kann, doch wenn ein Kampf bspw. sehr lange dauert und Hydrokinese immer wieder gegen sie eingesetzt wird, kann sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Feuerfähigkeiten verlassen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Zeichnen' Zeichnen ist das Lieblingshobby von Kyoko, welches sie fast tagtäglich nachgeht. Sie liebt es Bilder von Personen zu zeichnen oder auch ihre selbst erfundenen Charaktere, welche oft mit ihren in dem Moment auftauchenden Gedanken gemixt werden. Sie hat ein schnelles Verständnis neue Objekte korrekt abzuzeichnen, was beim Transferieren nicht unbedingt immer fehlerfrei gelingt, wie bspw. beim Zeichnen aus dem Gedächtnis, was bei ihr nebenbei recht schwach ist, weshalb sie vor allem Personen öfters anschauen muss, um diese zu zeichnen. Kyoko bevorzugt Minenbleistifte als Zeichenmaterial, wobei Aquarell und Buntstift ihr genauso viel Spaß bereiten. Es macht sie immer glücklich, wenn sich ihre Freunde oder auch fremde Personen über ihre Bilder freuen. 'Basketball spielen' Kyoko liebt es in der Freizeit Basketball zu spielen, wobei sie vor allem gerne mit Beast trainiert. Sie ist flink mit dem Ball unterwegs und kennt viele Techniken wie sie denn Ball vom gegnerischen Team bekommt, ohne einen Foul zu erhalten, genauso gut kann sie den Gegnern ausweichen. Sie ist außerdem sehr akrobatisch, weswegen es für sie kein Problem ist, den Ball an vielen trickreichen Stellen zu bekommen und einen Korb zu machen. Sie spielt Basketball schon seitdem sie ein kleines Kind war. Beim Basketball hat sie immer die Rückennummer sieben. 'Tanzen' Tanzen ist ein neues Hobby von Kyoko. Sie wollte es ausprobieren, da sie es begeistert, wie ihre Musikidole und Meli the Cat tanzen, weshalb sie sich daran versuchen wollte. Dabei sind ihre Schritte und allgemeinen Bewegungen nicht besonders aussagekräftig und sie kommt der Geschwindigkeit nicht gut hinterher, weshalb sie langsame klassische Tänze wie Walzer mehr bevorzugt, was sie gerne mit Ren Tsuyosemi übt und es ihr dennoch sehr viel Spaß macht. 'Schauspielern' Die Schauspielerei liebt und fasziniert Kyoko sehr, vor allem weil sie im professionelleren Bereich gerne in andere vorgegebene Rollen schlüpft und neue Bekanntschaften am Set kennenzulernen. Sie spielt ihre Rollen meist sehr überzeugend und hatte schon in ein paar Theaterstücken eine Rolle. Sie stellt die Gefühle auf der Bühne emotionsvoll und sicher dar, man könnte meinen, sie wäre die reale Person, die im Stück spielt. 'Backen' Kyoko mag es ebenfalls verschiedene Leckereien zu backen, weil es ihr mehr Freude bereitet und sie geschickter ist als beim Kochen, was sie nicht sehr gut kann. Egal ob Torten, Cake-Pops, Cup-Cakes oder Rouladen, sie hat schon vieles ausprobiert und experimentiert gerne weiter. Alles ist ihr bisher sehr gut und lecker gelungen. Sie lässt dabei außerdem ihrer Kreativität freien Lauf und macht aus dem ganzen Süßkram wahre Kunstwerke. 'Eislaufen' Das Eislaufen im Winter oder in Eislaufhallen findet Kyoko immer toll, weshalb sie ebenso gerne ihre Zeit damit verbringt. Meistens, wenn sie dies tut, ist sie mit ihren Freundinnen oder mit ihrem Freund Ren unterwegs, wobei sie viele Kunststücke und Choreografien beherrschen, in der sie flexibel mit der Musikwahl sind. Sie ist sehr schnell auf dem Eis unterwegs und kann viele verschiedene Posen und Pirouetten machen, es kommt dennoch auch oft vor, dass sie auf das Eis fällt. 'Singen' Hört Kyoko von irgendwo ein Lied, das sie kennt, muss sie da immer mitsingen, weil es ihr Spaß macht und sie so ihre Gefühle mit anderen teilen kann. Sie übt in der WG regelmäßig die richtigen Tonlagen und die verschiedenen Liedtexte. Oftmals benutzt sie kein Mikrofon, sie sagt, dass die Stimme von sich selbst aus rein sein soll und nicht mit anderen verschiedenen Hilfsmitteln verändert oder verstärkt werden soll. Sie ist eine mittelmäßige Sängerin, stört es aber nicht, weil für sie der Spaßfaktor und das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl mit anderen wichtiger ist. 'Rugby spielen' Damals hatte Kyoko außerdem in vielen verschiedenen Vereinen Rugby gespielt. Für sie war es immer eine gute Möglichkeit ihrem Stress zu entfliehen und einfach mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie war oft die Brutalere im Team, weswegen sich viele wegen ihr verletzten und nicht mehr mit ihr in einem Team sein wollten. Deshalb wechselte sie oft die Vereine. Dennoch war sie gegenüber den anderen nie traurig um deren Reaktionen. Heutzutage spielt sie Rugby nur mit ihren Freunden wie Meli the Cat. 'Geschichten schreiben' Kyoko kann außerdem gute Geschichten schreiben, die sie jedoch ungern anderen vorzeigt. Sie behält ihre Geschichten lieber für sich, da sie denkt, dass man ihre Ideen nicht gerade normal und somit komisch wahrnehmen könnte. Die Geschichten ranken sich oft in der Märchen- und Zauberer-Welt, oft mit Romantik und viel Mystery. Sie schreibt sich die Geschichten oft in ein separates und speziell mit Zauber belegtes Buch rein, das sie geschenkt bekam, sie kann sogar in dieses Buch hineinschlüpfen und selbst ein Teil ihrer Geschichten werden. Dies macht sie oft nachts, wenn sie mal nicht schlafen kann. 'Häkeln/stricken/nähen' Kyoko hat sich schon recht früh fürs Stricken, Nähen und Häkeln interessiert und hat daher viele Kleidung alleine genäht, sogar einige Teile ihrer damaligen Rebellen-Uniform und ihrer heutigen Kleidung. Sie ist ziemlich geschickt darin und es entstehen immer schöne Kleidungsstücke, Geschenke oder reparierte Sachen. Dies dauert bei ihr zwar länger, aber dafür gibt sie sich sehr viel Mühe. Kyoko kennt viele Schlaufentechniken, kann gut mit Nadeln umgehen und sonstiges. 'Lesen' Sie beschäftigt sich ebenso sehr gerne mit Büchern und liest gerne viele Genres von Büchern, wobei sie Krimis, Fantasy und Thriller bevorzugt. Kyoko liest gerne an verschiedenen Plätzen, bevorzugt es jedoch auch an lauten geräuschvollen Umgebungen ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Jedoch ist sie nicht besonders ausdauernd, ein Buch mehrere Tage am Stück zu lesen. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Amalia the Hedgehog Kyoko hat eine enge Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter, vor allem weil diese oft alleine mit ihr zuhause war und sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters das Einzige ist, was ihr an einem Elternteil geblieben ist. Kyoko liebt ihre Mutter Amalia sehr und schätzt es sehr, was diese alles für sie und ihren Bruder tut. Zwar kann sie nur den Kopf schütteln, wenn ihre Mutter sich immer noch stark um sie kümmern und behüten will, obwohl sie gerne selbstständiger werden möchte und erwachsen wird, doch weiß auch, dass diese es im Guten mit ihr meint. Dennoch nutzt Kyoko die Leistungen ihrer Mutter nicht aus. Sie kennt die Launen und die Gefühle Amalias sehr gut und weiß auch, wie man sich zu verhalten hat und wie man mit ihrer Mutter umgehen muss. Kyoko sieht das Selbstbewusste und Liebevolle an ihr als Vorbild an und weiß, dass Amalia immer für Überraschungen gut ist, da sie eine sehr offene und tolerante Frau ist. Sie kann über vieles mit ihrer Mutter reden und fühlt sich auch wohl und bestärkt, wenn sie mit dieser geredet hat. Obwohl sie sich gerne mal mit ihr in die Haare kriegt, kann Kyoko ihr nicht lange böse sein und ist immer für sie da. Tetsuya the Hedgehog Am engsten ist das Verhältnis zu ihrem älteren Bruder Tetsuya, für den sie der damaligen Rebellionswelle beigetreten ist. Für Kyoko ist er ein wunderbarer Mobianer, die ihm gerne nacheifert und auch sonst gerne in seiner Nähe ist. Sie kennt ihren Bruder ganz genau, dieser sie ebenfalls, weshalb sie ihm sehr großes Vertrauen schenkt und auch ihm sehr viel mehr erzählt als so manch anderen Personen. Seine Fürsorge und Offenheit durchs Leben zu schreiten, steckt Kyoko sehr an und hat sich dementsprechend einiges an Prinzipien angeeignet, die Tetsuya ebenfalls besitzt. Obwohl andere ihn als sehr streng, barsch und direkt im Umgang mit Mobianern beschreiben, ist sie trotz allem fasziniert von ihm, weshalb schon deutlich wird, dass sie hoch von ihrem großen Bruder denkt, auch wenn sie großen Respekt vor ihm hat und die beiden sich gerne mal streiten können. Als dieser als verschollen galt und gemeint wurde, dass er nie mehr zurückkehrt, hat sie sich Tears of Thorns angeschlossen, da diese einen Weg fanden, ihn und die anderen Wächter wieder zurückzuholen, was ihre Loyalität und ihre Liebe gegenüber ihrem Bruder verdeutlichte, die alles daran setzte, ihn heil und liebevoll in die Arme schließen zu können. Selbst als sie großes Misstrauen in ihn und seine Tätigkeiten hegte, wollte sie ihn unbedingt retten, auch wenn ihre Entscheidung recht spät kam, da sie es nicht verkraftet hätte seine Wärme und Zuneigung und somit ein Teil von sich zu verlieren. Heutzutage haben beide ein sehr gutes Verhältnis und unterstützen sich gegenseitig, ebenso haben sie viele gemeinsame Interessen und genießen es Zeit mit dem anderen zu verbringen. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Ren Tsuyosemi Ren ist Kyokos fester Freund und haben sich vor Jahren kennengelernt, als sie bei dem Bezirk der Kriegsdämonen war, denen er damals angehörte. Am Anfang schienen sie sich nicht für einander zu interessieren, jeder hat eher sein eigenes Ding gemacht, dennoch haben sie oft in einem Trupp zusammen gearbeitet, um die Wächter zu befreien, was sie sehr verwunderte, dass er einer der wenigen war, die ihr halfen. Sie unternahmen nach einiger Zeit viel zusammen, Ren zeigte ihr auch das Leben außerhalb vom der Rebellion. Kyoko mochte von Anfang an seinen starken Geist und seine ernste, aber dennoch liebe Art, weswegen sie sich auch immer mehr in ihn verliebte. Sie hielt aber ihre Verliebtheit nur für Schwärmerei und hat deswegen keinem von ihren Gefühlen erzählt, sie fühlte sich außerdem nicht gut genug für ihn, weswegen sie immer mehr trainierte, um in seinen Augen gerecht zu sein. Nach der Versöhnung beider Parteien und der recht dramatischen Befreiung der Wächter, war Kyoko sehr verwundert und peinlich berührt, da Ren den ersten Schritt machte und ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Nach einigen Tagen Ruhe und Bedenkzeit sind sie ein Paar geworden und wohnen zusammen mit ihren Bekanntschaften in der Blind Disaster WG, da dieser ihr gefolgt ist, wobei sie bald gerne zu zweit zusammenziehen möchten. Kyoko liebt Ren sehr, was sie niemals verleugnet, in der Öffentlichkeit jedoch nicht mag das romantische und verliebte Paar zu spielen. Ihr würde es schwer fallen sich blind gegen ihn zu stellen und ihn skrupellos zu verletzen, weshalb sie sehr daran hängt und glaubt, Ren sehr zu vertrauen und ihm keine Aktionen zuzutrauen. Sie gibt sich oft sehr viel Mühe und kümmert sich sehr um ihm, was für sie normal ist vor allem ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, aber Ren hat da eher ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er glaubt Kyoko überanstrengt sich zu sehr nur seinetwegen. Ebenso ist Kyoko oft diejenige, die Ren zu irgendetwas überredet, aber auch nur, um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie liebt seine ruhige und liebevolle Art sehr, welches sie als Ergänzung zu sich selbst als andere Hälfte bezeichnet. Ebenso scheint Kyoko sein erwachsen-denkendes Verhalten kombiniert mit gefühlvollen Emotionen angetan zu haben. Es würde ihr schwer fallen sich mit ihm zu streiten, wenn dies passiert, genauso sehr wie ihn nicht mehr an ihrer Seite zu haben. Teshi Hoshihara Teshi ist Kyokos bester Freund und sie hat ihn kennengelernt, als sie ihm geholfen hat, als er verletzt war und von mehreren Dämonen angegriffen wurde. Sie bat ihm sofort an Unterschlupf bei ihr zu finden und kümmerte sich sehr um ihn bei der Wundversorgung und bei der psychischen Betreuung. Am Anfang war das Verhältnis eher still und neutral, obwohl bloß Kyoko diejenige war, die mit ihm redete und Gespräche ins Rollen bringen wollte, jedoch schwieg er. Dennoch scheinen die Gespräche und die Erzählungen von ihr etwas ausgelöst zu haben, da Teshi nach einiger Zeit nicht wiederzuerkennen war und ihr eine liebevolle und verspielte Art von sich zeigte, was Kyoko mehr als verwunderte. Nach Erklärungsbedarf verstand sie ihn und verbrachte von da an eine schöne Zeit mit ihm, vor allem zusammen mit den Freunden des jeweils anderen. Sie fand seine lebhafte und leicht kindliche Persönlichkeit ihr gegenüber recht ungewohnt, erst recht dass er sehr an sie hing, akzeptierte es trotz all dem sehr schnell. Die Begründung dahinter ist, dass es Teshis Art und Weise ist durchs Leben zu schreiten und nahm demnach seine aufdringliche und anhängliche Handlungen nicht ernst. Jedoch sieht sie seinen Charakter keinesfalls als nervig oder schlecht an, sondern ihr gefällt seine ausgelassene Stimmungslage und sie weiß, dass wenn er den Raum betritt, dass sich die Atmosphäre mit verändern wird und man eine spaßige Zeit mit ihm erleben kann, weshalb es Kyoko sehr mag ihre Zeit mit Teshi zu verbringen. Usaku Als Kyoko Usaku zufällig in einem See gerettet hat, war sie froh, dass es Usaku gut ging und sie hat es schnell lieb gewonnen. Zuerst wusste Kyoko nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, dass sie sich nun um eine Art Stofftier kümmern muss, das bei ihr bleiben will und sie nicht mehr loslässt. Dennoch akzeptierte Kyoko es schnell, dass Usaku bei ihr bleiben möchte, als sie bemerkte, dass Usaku sonst nirgendwo hingehen kann und auch keine Informationen über sich preisgibt. Sie kümmert sich sehr gut um es, es ist für sie wie eine kleine Schwester geworden, die einfach durch dessen Naivität und liebevollen Verhaltens zu knuffig für Kyoko ist. Kyoko findet Usaku richtig niedlich und kann zu es deshalb nie "Nein" sagen, was oft zu Problemen führen kann. Jedoch verliert Kyoko Usaku sozusagen oft und wird immer sehr gestresst und hektisch, wenn sie Usaku nicht mehr findet, da sie sich auch sehr starke Sorgen um es macht und es so sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen ist, dass es sie sehr aus der Bahn reißen würde, wenn Usaku nicht mehr da wäre. Dadurch ist Usaku in Kyokos Leben ein stetiger Begleiter. Beast Beast ist für Kyoko ein wichtiger Freund in ihrem Leben und sie sieht ihn als sehr guten Kumpel an, bei dem sie es genießt in seiner Gesellschaft zu sein. Für sie ist es irrelevant, dass er eher Abstand sucht und nicht gerne viel mit ihr redet. Sie weiß, dass es sein Charakter ist und dass er sie dennoch als Freundin und Vertraute ansieht. Jedoch wünscht sie sich oft sehr, dass er ihr mehr von seinen Gefühlen offenbart und sich nicht allzu sehr verschließt. Sie hatte nicht immer ein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihm, vor allem zu der Zeit, als klar wurde, wer damals den Verrat vorantrieb. Kyoko empfand nicht viel für seine Person und hat ihn schlichtweg als kalt und ehrenlos betitelt, bis beide sich durch die Versöhnung noch einmal ins Gesicht blicken mussten. Beide haben sich nicht mehr den Rücken gekehrt und eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Kyoko kann Beast nie richtig wütend sein und glaubt immer stets an das Gute in ihm, auch wenn es ihr manchmal schwer fällt und sie weiß, dass er ein übler Zeitgenosse werden kann. Dennoch glaubt sie nicht an die Erzählungen oder lässt sich von Meinungen anderer über ihn manipulieren und bleibt ihm mit der Freundschaft sehr loyal. Kyoko schätzt ihn genau so sehr wert wie er sie und sie kommen gut miteinander klar. Sie werden zusammen oft nicht gesehen, aber teilen gemeinsame Interessen und treffen sich ab und zu für diese. Ruvel Despairful Schon seit der Zeit der Rebellionswellen kennt sie Ruvel und die Beziehung damals war unklar. Während Kyoko sich weigerte ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln und ihm strikt aus dem Weg ging, kreuzten sich ihre Wege dennoch einige Male. Ruvel dem entgegen schien Kyoko zu necken und nutzte ironische Mittel mit ihr zu sprechen, gleichzeitig suchte er nach Möglichkeiten mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Damals waren sie eher distanziert und beiden war klar, dass zu dieser Zeit keine Freundschaft entwickeln konnte. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen in seiner Gruppe ein neutrales Verhältnis und hat ihn, wenn ja, lieber beobachtet, anstatt auf direkte Konfrontation mit ihm zu gehen. Im späteren Verlauf, als sie anfing sich mit den Kriegsdämonen zu versöhnen und sie kennenzulernen, haben sich die Bogen zwischen sie und Ruvel wieder geglättet und sie schlossen Freundschaft. Zur Überraschung Kyokos kamen sie relativ gut miteinander klar, auch wenn Ruvel sie mit Kleinigkeiten aufzog und sie das Gefühl besaß, er würde sie nicht respektieren. Diese Gedanken verschwanden, als es zum Streit zwischen den beiden kam und sie es ein für alle mal klären konnten. Da verstand sie, dass er sein Verhalten nicht ernst meinte und versöhnte sich nach Wochen Bedenkzeit mit ihm. Seither verstehen sich die beiden sehr gut und sie sieht ihn als recht chaotischen Freund an, dessen Charakter und Fähigkeiten sie für unglaublich hält. Kyoko kann Ruvel durchaus ernst nehmen und sich auf ihn verlassen, doch das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen liegt mehr auf humorvoller Ebene und machen recht viel Blödsinn gemeinsam oder machen Witze miteinander. Azazil Noir Vy the Rabbit Meli the Cat Shi the Demonwolf Mariko Seta Leonhardt Candlelight Jenny Candlelight Kiran Inu Nino the Sheep Ezrael Caviness Andrej Michailov ---- 'Bekannte' ---- Chisakura the Kitsune Liyue Saku Egor Ivanov Subaru Miyamoto Gary Wenzel Cheonsa Moonwatcher ---- 'Neutral' ---- Mal Darkwood Harold Seachoice ---- 'Feinde' ---- Tears of Thorns Kyoto Kobayashi Chasing Fate Myko Anastasia Clove Themesong Zitate Trivia *Kyoko basiert auf den Benutzer Kurisuko. *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Fledermäuse und Eulen, ebenfalls Koalas und Pandas. *Ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit ist "'Knoppers'". *Ihre Blutgruppe ist B+. *Sie liebt Creepypastas, ihre Lieblingsfiguren sind "'Laughing Jack'", "'Ticci Toby'", und "'Eyeless Jack'". Laughing Jack ist der einzige Clown, den sie jemals mag, sie bekam wegen ihm auch mehr und mehr den Phobie Kick. *Sie beherrscht einige Fremdsprachen, unter anderem Englisch, Russisch, Japanisch, seit neuestem lernt sie Koreanisch und Französisch. *Kyoko ist ein Otaku, wenn es um das Anime-Wissen geht. *Sie benutzt oft englische oder japanische Wörter. *Sie sagt die Stockwerke oft im Amerikanischem Englisch (1. Stock = Erdgeschoss, 2. Stock = 1. Stock usw.). *Sie glaubt an Geister und andere übernatürliche Wesen dieser Art. *Kyoko hat sich einmal ihren linken Arm gebrochen, als sie auf Inline Skates an einem Zaun stand und hinfiel, ebenso das linke Bein gebrochen. *Als sie nachts einmal geschlafen hat, hat ihr 'Vy the Rabbit' einen Toffifee auf die Wange gelegt, sodass dieser schmolz und das Bett und ihr Gesicht verunstaltet war. *Als Kind trank sie Cappuccino, um wach zu bleiben und bevorzugt es mehr als Kaffee. *Sie ist '''sehr' vergesslich. *Auf ihrem Bett liegen viele Kuscheltiere, die sie mal gesammelt hat. *Als Kind wusste sie nie was "Lol" heißt. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind Blau und Grün, Blau für den Himmel und Grün für die Natur. *Ihre Hände sind immer kalt. *Sie mag Fake-Voodoo-Puppen und sammelt auch diese. *Als Kind wollte sie immer weiße Haare haben. *Sie kann sehr schnell paranoid werden und bildet sich oft Sachen ein. Dies passiert aber nur, nachdem sie Gruselgeschichten oder ähnliches gehört bzw. gelesen hat. *Sie ist eine detailliebende Person und mag es daher lieber viel zu diskutieren oder viel zu schreiben. *Man kann sie schnell überzeugen etwas Neues auszuprobieren. *Für sie ist es nicht wichtig, was die Lyrics von einem Lied sind, sondern wie die Gefühle des Sängers dazu zum Ausdruck kommen. *Kyoko benutzt Fernseher oft als Geräuschkulisse, da sie komplette Stille eher weniger mag. *Kyoko lehnt es oft ab Medikamente bei einer Erkältung einzunehmen und greift stattdessen auf Tees, Bettruhe etc. zurück, weil sie es für nicht nötig empfindet, sich wegen sowas mit Medikamenten zu kurieren. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Axt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,76 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' spirituell, weiteres nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' emotionsvoll, direkt, humorvoll, längere Sätze, eher umgangssprachlich *'Gewohnheiten:' englische Floskeln, Fingerknacken, vieles zu vergessen *'Ängste:' Bienen, Mücken, Clowns *'Namensbedeutung:' "Spiegel" *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' heterosexuell Galerie Kyoko the Hedgehog/GalerieKyoko|Kyoko Kyoko the Hedgehog/GalerieKR|Kyoko und Ren Usaku/GalerieUK|Kyoko und Usaku Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Igel Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Elementarist